komui au bois dormant
by Miss Osaki
Summary: "la belle au bois dormant" revue par les membres de la Congrégation, enfin surtout par Komui.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^ je surfe un peu sur la vague des parodies de contes, et voici donc … une parodie de conte :D **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent hélas pas (mais chut ! faut pas le dire !).**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

Komui au bois dormant

Distribution des rôles (par Allen, revu par Komui)

Narrateur : bookman

La belle au bois dormant : Lenalee (pas question !) Komui

Le Prince : Allen (tu seras un personnage secondaire pour cette honteuse tentative de rapprochement, na !) Reever

Les trois marraines : Lenalee (là, elle ne risque rien), Miranda, Lavi

Maléfique : Lenalee (Non ! elle ne peut pas être la méchante !) Krory ( soyons sérieux…) Cross (ça, c'est bien)

Le roi : Allen (na!)

La Reine : Kanda… en robe, bien sûr.

La foule : les scientifiques

Bookman : Il était une fois un très beau couple royal qui venait d'avoir un enfant. Heureux d'être parents, ils invitèrent toute la populace du royaume afin de présenter leur rejeton au peuple.

Kanda (la reine): grmmhphu.

Allen (le roi) : Chers concitoyens, nous vous présentons notre fille !

Bookman : Et tous les citoyens virent devant le berceau de la fille afin de lui donner une bénédiction !

Komui (sortant des coulisses) : Dites, vous pourriez au moins dire que c'est un fils, vu que c'est moi qui joue.

Reever (sortant aussi des coulisses) : Vous n'aviez qu'à laisser Lenalee faire la princesse Aurore !

Komui : Non ! Je refuse qu'un pseudo-prince l'embrasse, ou même fasse juste semblant ! Ma petite Lenalee, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas te marier T.T

Reever (qui entraine Komui dans les coulisses) : Poursuivez, j'essaie de le calmer.

Bookman : Bien. Donc, chaque citoyen donna sa bénédiction à la petite princesse.

Scientifiques : ooooh Quelle est jolie ! nous lui donnons notre bénédiction.

Bookman : Et pour fêter cela, le roi déshabilla la reine, et lui roula une pelle.

Kanda : Quoooa ?

Bookman : C'est ce qu'il y a dans le texte.

Kanda (arrachant le texte des mains de Bookman, le lit) : C'est vrai… Mais ce n'est pas dans l'histoire ! (entend pouffer de rire dans les coulisses). Raaah espèce de lapin débile, je vais te découper en tranches ! (sort Mugen de nulle part).

Allen : Euh… Kanda ? on doit continuer la pièce, tu te souviens que sinon Komui lance Komulin ?

Kanda (pas content) : ouais…

Bookman (qui a rayé ce qui semblait être des ajouts dans le texte) : Ah oui. Les parents avaient choisi trois fées pour être les marraines de la princesse.

Les trois marraines : Bonjour ! nous sommes les trois marraines, nous venons bénir l'enfant !

Lenalee : Chacune d'entre nous va lui donner un don ! Moi, je lui donne l'intelligence !

Lavi : Euh … moi, je lui donne un petit grain de folie ! ah zut, non là c'est plutôt un gros grain… un noyau. Bon, allez, soyons franc, c'est un grain de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche…

Bookman : Mais quel empoté…

Kanda : Et puis qu'est-ce que c'est pour un don à la con ?

Bookman : A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas ! et la reine… euh le roi Maléfique entra, furieux.

Cross : Abruti de disciple ! Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité ?

Allen : Ah euh… héhé... hum…

Cross : Bon à rien. Pour me venger, je donne aussi un don à la gamine ! enfin au gamin ! Quand il aura grandi, il mourra en se piquant le doigt sur le fuseau d'un rouet, mouhahahaha (rire maléfique numéro 1, « sadique-mégalo-satisfait »).

Kanda : Génial.  
Allen : Essaie quand même d'avoir l'air un peu concerné, Bakanda…

Bookman : Et après avoir lancé sa terrible malédiction, Maléfique reparti. Sans aller chercher de mission chez le Grand Intendant et sans dire quand il reviendrait, d'ailleurs… Soit. Sur ce, en voyant l'air désespéré du roi et de la reine (regarde Allen et Kanda), enfin surtout du roi, la dernière fée voulu les aider.

Miranda : C'est ma faaaaaauuuuuuute, je ne suis une bonne à riiiiiiiiieeeennn !

Lenalee : Ca va aller Miranda, tu peux le faire.

Miranda : Euh… petit enfant, je lève ta malédiction ! (aucun effet). Je ne sers à riiiien !

Lavi : Mais non, tu dois détourner la malédiction, c'est écrit dans le texte !

Miranda (lisant le texte) : Je prédis que tu te piqueras le doigt sur un rouet, et que tu dormiras d'un profond sommeil en attendant le baiser d'un prince charmant.

Lavi : Voila, c'est bien.

Bookman : Pour assurer la sécurité du petit prince, on le confia aux bonnes fées

Allen : Vous êtes sûrs que c'est mieux pour sa sécurité…

Reever : Craignez plutôt pour la vôtre…

Bookman : Le petit fut donc confié aux trois fées, et il grandit à l'écart du monde. Il se passionnait chaque jour un peu plus pour la nature, le café, les oiseaux, les robots tueurs qui devaient protéger sa marraine Lenalee…

Komui : Komurin, attaque ! Non marraine Lavi, tu ne dors pas dans le même lit que ma Lenalee !

Bookman : Un jour, le prince Komui sorti de chez ses parentes adoptives, les marraines bonnes fées, pour aller cueillir des fleurs et du café sauvage. Or, le corbeau… enfin, le golem de Maléfique-Cross avait retrouvé la trace du prince Komui-Aurore. Le terrible Maléfique allait accomplir sa vengeance !

Cross (déguisé en personne normale, autant que possible) : Bonjour, mon rouet ne fonctionne pas, vous pourriez m'aider.

Komui : Bien sûr ! (sort son attirail de bricolage) voyons ça !

Bookman : Et malgré le fait que le prince Komui soit un excellent bricoleur, il se piqua le doigt sur le fuseau du rouet et il sombra dans un profond sommeil. Les marraines le transportèrent dans la plus haute tour du château des parents pour qu'il attende le baiser du prince charmant.

Lavi (portant Komui sur son dos, et il a l'air lourd !) : Pourquoi est-ce que JE dois le porter, il a bien dit LES marraineS.

Komui : Parce que Lenalee est bien trop délicate pour ce genre de travaux ! Et Miranda risquerait de me laisser tomber.

Lenalee : Nii-san, tu es censé dormir…

Bookman : Des ronces poussèrent et encerclèrent le château afin de protéger le prince endormi. Hors, un jour…

Reever (très classieux avec son costume de prince) : Je dois délivrer le prince Komui ! Il a un siècle de papiers en retard !

Bookman : Ce n'est pas tout à fait le texte… Bah, du temps qu'il a l'air motivé. Donc, le prince Reever allait délivrer le prince Komui, lorsque Maléfique-Cross s'interposa !

Cross : Tu ne le libèreras pas ! Ainsi il ne pourra pas me donner de nouvelle mission, je continuerai à bringuer l'âme en paix ! Mwaaaahahahahah (rire de psychopathe numéro 3, « très-satisfait-de-son-plan-machiavélique »).

Bookman : Et il se transforma en créature du mal pour empêcher Reever de passer.

Cross (à fond dans son rôle): Grandi, Timcampy !

Reever (un beignet à la main): Va chercher ! (le lance, Timcampy suit la nourriture, Allen l'a bien éduqué).

Bookman : Après avoir vaincu la terrible créature, Le prince pouvait monter dans la plus haute tour du château et réveiller Komui.

Reever : Ah ! il est là. (se penche vers Komui).

Les scientifiques : Il va le faire ? Il va le faire ! Le bisous !

Reever (les lèvres près du visage de Komui, au niveau de l'oreille, il murmure :) … Lenalee va se marier.

Komui : (sautant sur ses jambes) ma petite Lenalee pourquuuoooooi ?

Bookman : Le prince Komui était enfin réveillé, il se maria au prince Reever, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Reever : Des enfants ? on a assez avec un seul cinglé à la congrégation, il a interdiction de se reproduire !

Komui (saluant le publique) : Merci de votre attention !

FIN


End file.
